Question: Multiply.
Explanation: ${7}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${9}$ ${5}$ ${\times\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}\times {5}= {15}$ ${5}$ ${60}\times {5}+10}= {310}$ ${1}$ ${900}\times {5}+300}= {4{,}800}$ ${8}$ ${7{,}000}\times {5}+4{,}000}= {39{,}000}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${3}\times {90}= {270}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${60}\times {90}+200}= {5{,}600}$ ${6}$ ${900}\times {90}+5{,}000}= {86{,}000}$ ${6}$ ${7{,}000}\times {90}+80{,}000}= {710{,}000}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ $756{,}485 = 95 \times 7{,}963$